Defective Uprising: Part 2: Galactic war 1
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: Project Renegade has begun and the empires newest recruit is ready to start.
1. Chapter 1: And it starts

The Deaths head had finally approached the massive. On command one of the Cannons made a direct hit on the massives hull.

{On the massive.}

The whole ship shook violently.

"What was that?" Purple asked.

"I think something hit the hull." Red responded.

Purple had noticed the Death's head.

"Who's ship is that?!" He asked.

"For once… I don't know. It looks like a silver replica of the massive!" The other co- tallest explained, "For hitting our ship, I command someone to hit it back!"

Nothing fired from the ship.

"I said hit it back!" The red clad tallest commanded.

"Sir none of the weapons or defenses appear to be working…." A navigator said.


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile in the Massive

{Somewhere inside of the ship.}

"Ok. The weapons are turned off." Jay replied.

"Good, is there anything else?" Blinx asked.

"Yeah, we need to destroy this control panel for the defense system." Jay said ripping parts of the control panels.

{Electronic control room.}

Mhim put her head into the bottom compartment.

"I found it!" She said yanking a red wire as the tallest chambers electricity and power went out.

"Ok. The only rooms we have left to do are the control room where the tallests are and the rooms where the snacks are stored." Jixie replied.

{Snack compartments.}

Ace looked around the room which was filled with snacks.

"Damn, where do we start?" "Ace" Asked.

"Start at the bottom and work up." Zere responded taking an armful of snacks.

Irine and Jevida started doing the same.

{?}

A dark figure was sneaking up to the control room.

{Electronic control room.}

"Ok, they're in position." Jixie responded with her hands gripping assorted wires.

"You know what they say, 'Keep calm and blow people's brains out." Mhim said.

"No one says that." The other one responded.

"Oh well lights out in 3…. 2…. 1." Mhim replied.


	3. Chapter 3: In the dark

Nadine's Pov

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had walked up to the control room using these night vision goggles I was given and I was accompanied by my friends XI (in case you hadn't met her she has black eyes and a black trench coat and pants.) and Poppy (And in case you had never met her (Which is unlikely.) She always wears gray jeans and a black and white striped shirt along with a matching scarf and black boots.)

"How much time do we have until the temporary lights turn on?" XI asked.

"We'll from all of the damage caused on this ship it might take at least hour." Poppy replied.

We approached the control room and the navigators are bumping into each other and into walls it was so pathetic it was laughable. Any how I started to take out my knife, while XI tries to start her chainsaw and Poppy took out her revolvers. I start to slice one of them. Direct hit. Their head falls off. I go onto the next one while trying to avoid one of poppy's bullets and not to slip on blood and carnage as I keep at it. After at least 50 minutes XI slices another one and we leave with 10 minutes to spare. But we stopped as we heard a faint "My tallests" Coming from the left corner of the room. Wait…. Hadn't we killed them all? I look to find a dark figure coming towards them, and its glowing red eyes fixed on them. Poppy, Nadine and I quickly hide under one of the dead navigators chair and control panel. We all peak over to find that whoever it was had pinned both tallests to the wall and extended his or her PAK legs and pointed it at them possibly as a sort of weapon. But before it kills them I hear a woman saying "Stop" and pushed the person who had pinned the tallests to the wall and held that person down.

"But I might have to kill you first." The female said.

The temporary lights turned on and I saw what had happened. The barely alive tallests and Our commander pinning the new recruit Zim to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Still Nadine's Pov.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seeing how this might end I sent a transmission to the electronic control room, the snack compartments and the room where the massives defense's systems were, so everyone could see what was going on and I showing it just in time to.

"Jinx?" Tallest red asked.

"Hello there, Red." Hex/Jinx replied.

"Jinx?" Zim said in confusion.

"That is what my name was." She answered.

{Flashback.}

**A.N: This is how it is going to work: **_This font= Hex/Jinx narrating her flash back. _**"This font" = Zim interrupting. **This font= Tallest Purple interrupting. And "This font"= Tallest Red interrupting/ Narrating.

_It was a long time ago before the Defective Empire even existed._

"You mean that resistance made up of Defectives?"

_Precisely. Anyhow it was two years before Operation impending doom 1._

"And also during operation impending doom 1 I was also trying to conduct Mission: Assassin. In which I hired some of my best soldiers to hunt you down behind purple's back."

You did what?

_Any way, I was just like you zim I destroyed everything I touched on accident and was stupid._

"So blowing up my personal ship was an accident?"

_Actually I did that on purpose. Getting back to my story, Red and Purple were at their wit's end so they exiled me. On a planet. With other defectives. This is now the point in time that I call "The Pre- Empire time period." There I made friends with Youni and Miah, My assistants. And I schemed, plotted and destroyed-_

"My ship, what used to be the tallest towers, The Pre- scratch version of the massive a one year set back by the way, Many Irkens…"

And let's not forget most of planet Irk

_Quit interrupting! I gotten smarter now, I'm a leader of a soon to be powerful empire and I had changed my name to hide my identity._

_{Flashback over!}_

"All of the taller Irkens will become slaves along with the humans and all of the Irken empires slaves will be set free. And in an hour this ship will be destroyed along with you, my stupid Ex- Tallests. And Zim I'm going to kill you too." Hex/ Jinx had explained pulling out a sword out of her PAK and swung at Zim.

Zim had found a sword in his PAK and quickly swung back.

I gasped while seeing the whole sword fight up until Zim hit Hex/ Jinx and they both fell to the ground.

"You know what? I'm not going to kill you, Swordsmanship like this is hard to find these days. Also you have very good potential, Very good skill as well." She replied pushing Zim off of her.

Hex/ Jinx motioned to the almost dead Tallest Purple and Zim beheaded him. And Hex is coming towards Red with her weapon. And Red is at the verge of tears.

"Jinx, please don't do this! We were friends years ago remember! Red and blue, You and I, Sun and Moon?" Red pleaded.

Hex stuck her sword through Red's chest killing him instantly.

"You forgot Yin and Yang and from now on my name is **Hex**." Hex/ Jinx responded.


End file.
